


Fraternity Relations

by Betabeacons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Derek, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betabeacons/pseuds/Betabeacons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are presidents of rival Fraternities. When the Dean of the University asks them to work together they have to put aside their differences and get along for the good of their houses. They end up realising that first impressions can be misleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Hey guys have you considered joining a fraternity?” asks Stiles enthusiastically whilst handing the freshman a leaflet. They continue talking amongst themselves without answering, one of them taking the leaflet on offer but not even bothering to look at it. 

Stiles sighs, it was super hot for a late summers day and standing under the battered home-made ‘Beta Beacons’ sign offered no shade whatsoever. He watched as the freshman made their way further down the path, they stop at the next stall down with interest, under the burnt red ‘Alpha Luna’ sign stood several of the hottest guys the university had to offer. Naturally they all had the sexiest girlfriends hanging off their bulging muscles, wearing very little in the sunshine.   
No wonder they were attracting all the attention, with only himself and Greenburg on their stall what competition was there? 

Where the hell are Scott and Isaac, Stiles thought to himself, they went off to buy party supplies nearly two hours ago, chatting up the freshman girls Stiles supposed. 

As the scantily clad girls crowd round the freshman, Stiles hears Jackson, one of the douches from the Lacrosse team, shouting clearly for Stiles benefit, “You should come to our rush party tonight if you’re interested, Lydia’s bringing her entire sorority and there’s beer on tap it’s the only Frat house worth visiting.” As the freshman walk away clearly impressed Jackson turns to Stiles’ stall “And that’s how you do it Stilinski! Are there even going to be any pledges for the Betas this year? Why did they put you in charge anyway?”

“Jackson!” snapped another of the Alphas before Stiles had a chance for a witty comeback “we’re definitely going to need more beer take Peter to the store, five more cases should do it.” 

Jackson sprang into action immediately, goading Stiles forgotten. The person barking the orders was Derek Hale, Alpha of the Alphas, looking effortlessly cool in aviator sunglasses. His tight white t-shirt barely concealing his bulging abs and leather jacket casually thrown over his shoulder. 

Stiles had a massive crush on Derek Hale from the minute he laid eyes on him. It was his freshman year; he and Scott were walking round the quad a shortcut to their next class, Derek was playing football, shirts versus skins. Shirtless, sweaty and panting for breath, Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away from Derek. 

“Dude you’re staring!” said Scott. 

“Sorry,” said Stiles forcing himself to look away, “who is that guy?” 

“Dunno,” said Scott “I’ve seen him with Isaac, ask him.”

Stiles later found out from Isaac the shirtless god was in fact Derek Hale, Captain of the Lacrosse team. Stiles had immediately fired up Facebook for a bit of harmless stalking and was beyond disappointed to find he was ‘in a relationship with Kate Argent’ oh well thought Stiles he would never even look at me anyway but still nice to have some eye candy on campus. 

Stiles had become incredibly supportive of Isaac’s Lacrosse career going to every match and even some team practices just so he could have a legitimate reason to watch Derek.   
Snapping out of his Derek induced daydream Stiles decides it’s time to play the Alphas at their own game, flicking through his phone book he hits call on Erica’s number. 

“Hey Stiles” answers Erica after only a couple of rings.

“I need help!” 

Sighing she replies “Who do you need me to out this time?” 

“Not this time, the Alphas are stealing all the freshmen, there is going to be nobody at this party tonight!” 

“And where do I come into this?” Erica replies in a bored tone.

“Look Lydia Martin is here dressed up all slutty seducing the freshmen, I need you down here, please.” Stiles said in his best pleading tone.

“Make it worth my while” Erica’s interest clearly peaked.

“Isaac is here” Stiles replied.

“Be there in five” Erica hangs up abruptly.

Stiles greets Erica ten minutes later with a huge grin, her long legs look amazing in a tiny mini skirt and her boobs are falling out of her tight top, she attracts a crowd in minutes, shooting Lydia a dirty look over her shoulder. When Scott and Isaac return shortly after they are seriously impressed not only by Erica’s outfit but by the number of freshman agreeing to visit the Beta house tonight.

“Hold the fort guys” Stiles asks Scott and Isaac “I have the first society meeting with all the other houses in half an hour.”

Stiles felt a bit nervous as he saw all the other house presidents sitting around a large table. He had an unfortunate habit of having verbal diarrhoea in formal environments and wanted to create a good impression for the Betas. Sitting down at the table he realises he has chosen the seat right opposite Derek Hale. Blushing slightly as Derek catches him staring. Fortunately at that moment Deaton head of all fraternities and sororities makes his entrance. 

“Welcome all to the first meeting this year, this is just an informal brainstorming session for social events, this year the university want to promote a harmonious relationship between all the houses. So we would like each house to host an event for all the houses, so any ideas guys?” 

Deaton looks around the room expectantly while Stiles mind starts to race with ideas.

One of the Omega sorority sisters pipes up immediately “How about a slave auction? We could give the proceeds to charity?” 

“Excellent idea, Malia” replies Deaton with a smile. “Anyone else? Derek?”

Derek appears as though he hasn’t been listening “Umm... a sports thing?” he mumbles, clearly uncomfortable.

Stiles verbal diarrhoea kicks in and he chirps excitedly, “Yes and we could barbeque!”

Derek gives Stiles a grateful look.

“Great idea Stiles, got any more?” asks Deaton.

“Well how about a pair party?” Stiles notes the puzzled look on everyone’s faces and decides to elaborate, “Its fancy dress, everyone is given a theme for a costume and you have to find the person whose costume matches yours...like doctor/nurse, cop/robber, anyway you get the idea.” Stiles looked around at the others hopefully. All the girls seem excited; Derek seems horrified at the idea of forced fancy dress.

After each of the other houses have their turn they have a full social calendar and Stiles leaves with a spring in his step, he hasn’t embarrassed himself for once and it’s party time back at the Beta house.


	2. Chapter 2

The party is in full swing, true to their word there are loads of freshmen in attendance, Stiles already had to send Danny and Greenburg out for more beer as they had totally underestimated how much freshmen could drink! 

Erica had pulled through again and invited every girl she knew to make sure it wasn’t a complete sausage fest. Stiles circulated the room making sure he talked to everyone at least for a little while.  
Danny and Greenburg return in the nick of time as the party threatened to run dry. 

Danny grabs two beers out the new case and hands one to Stiles saying “Would you please relax, everyone is having a great time, stop worrying!”

“Really? Is this a good party?” Stiles replies.

“It would be better if the host enjoyed himself too.” 

“Ok, but I need to find and thank Erica, she has been amazing today.” 

“Lucky someone knows some girls, not that I mind it being all guys!” Danny replies with a cheeky look on his face.

“No corrupting young minds Danny!” Stiles replies with a chuckle.

He tracks down Erica at the bottom of the stairs trying to fend off two very drunk freshmen, she could easily handle herself but Stiles decides to help her out. “Hey guys, more beer just arrived in the kitchen.”

They stagger away “Thanks, one of them was about to get a kick in the nuts!” Erica sighs.

“You have been awesome today; I couldn’t have done this without you.” Stiles said with a smile.

They move to one side to let Scott past being led upstairs by Allison, his on/off again girlfriend. He gives Stiles a cheeky wink and Stiles pats him on the back as he passes. Stiles spots Isaac watching them go upstairs looking pissed off. He drags Erica to Isaac’s side without hesitation.

Stiles greets Isaac “Hey man, we did such a good job of getting prospective pledges here, I never thought we would get so many.” 

Isaac snaps out of staring at an empty staircase and replies “No thank god I was getting seriously worried there for a while.”

“Yee of little faith, of course it was all thanks to Erica looking smoking hot, don’t you reckon?” Stiles said being less than subtle.

Erica smiles with a mock modest look on her face at Isaac.

“No your right, she did look super hot” realising he has just put his foot in it he adds quickly “Well I mean you always do, you do now in fact.” Isaac blushes deep red and look awkward. 

A huge grin spreads across Erica’s face. “Really? Thanks” she says shyly. 

Stiles’ job here is complete so he subtly suggests to them that he left the oven on and heads off in the direction of the kitchen. Not that they notice much as they smile shyly at each other.  
The party goes on to the early hours, Stiles crashes into bed too exhausted to think much but happy that his first party in charge seems to have gone down well. Scott and Allison were not seen downstairs for the rest of the night, Isaac and Erica seemed to be chatting away animatedly for ages. The other Betas kept drunkenly hitting Stiles on the back shouting ‘great party dude’ so he supposes they had a good time as well. Now time would tell if any freshmen decide they want to join the house and sign up to become a pledge. 

A couple of days later Stiles checks the Beta Beacons pledge sign up sheet and is delighted to see plenty of names there. Although the old days of hazing the new recruits is now strictly prohibited by the college there was still an initiation the pledges have to endure to be decided on by the Fraternity. Stiles was particularly proud of this year’s task, he and the other brothers had come up with the idea after a few beers. So Stiles had texted all the pledges to meet at the Beta house to share the initiation task. The other brothers thought Stiles should have had them ‘kidnapped’ from their beds, tied them up and put a pillow case put over their heads, just like the way they were initiated. 

Stiles had protested at this idea “You want me to be fired already!” 

In the end they all agreed the task was perfect, just cheeky enough but without the risk of having their chapter shut down! At the agreed time all the brothers and pledges are milling around chatting.

“Pledges line up!” Stiles orders. He walks up and down the line like a drill sergeant. “Your futures as brothers in the Beta Beacons house depends on the successful completion of the following task.” Stiles says being overly dramatic.

The pledges look very serious and the Danny and Isaac snigger with one another at how seriously they are drinking in Stiles words.

“As a group, so team work, we want you to go on a treasure hunt.” Stiles pauses for dramatic effect.  
The pledges look a mixture of confused and excited.

“We need you to go to each of the other Fraternity and Sorority houses on campus and take one item that bears the logo of that house and we want photographic proof of you in that house.” The pledges look raring to go, talking animated with each other. Stiles coughs to regain their attention. “Now the rules, you can gain entry any of the following ways, sneak in, trick your way in, or you can charm your way in, you are under no circumstances to break in! Are we clear?”

The pledges nod enthusiastically.

“So get to it then!” Stiles finishes his speech and the crowd disbands. 

Scott, Danny and Isaac congratulate Stiles on his delivery and they crack open a couple of beers to celebrate.

 

Stiles was in the canteen with Scott and Allison when the first photo was sent through to his phone. He almost chokes on his lunch when he opens the photo to see two of the pledges wrapped in the Alpha Luna banner. Laughing too much to speak Stiles hands Scott his phone who immediately bursts out laughing as well then passes the phone on to Allison.

She giggles and says while handing the phone back, “You are either brave or stupid to piss of the Alphas, when they find out...”

Stiles interrupts “It’s just harmless fun, we’ll give it back.”

When Stiles returns to the house after his classes he finds the pledges have triumphantly hung the stolen banner across their living room. Over the next few days more photos are sent to Stiles, he and the other brothers can’t believe how well they have done, and they soon have a collection of various items from the other houses. In the last and Stiles favourite photo, the pledges are at Omega Sorority house they have clearly been given makeovers by the girls as they are in the photo too, he can’t wait to find out how that happened. Stiles sends a text to the pledges to get them over to the house now their task is complete.

“We all agree” said Stiles gesturing to the brothers “You would all be an asset to the Beta house, you have completed your task and done an amazing job!”

The pledges all cheer and the brothers clap them.

“We would be happy to see all of you as full time Betas!” Stiles continues, his words drowned out by another cheer.

The revelry goes on late into the night, Stiles finally letting his hair down and getting steaming drunk thanks to Danny’s lethal drink concoctions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know Kate and Allison are not related in this story.

The next day Isaac tries to wake Stiles from his drunken stupor, “Dude wake the fuck up, I’ve been trying for like ten minutes, I was starting to think you were dead.”

“Thanks a bunch.” Stiles tries to reply but his mouth is so dry, he tries to steal the cover back from Isaac and roll over.

“No way, best cure for a hangover is a coffee and then a little Lacrosse.” Isaac says as he pushes Stiles towards the edge of the bed.

“If I move I will puke, is that what you want?” Stiles groans moodily.

“I need to practice, or I will never make first line.” Isaac begs.

“Oh alright...” Stiles sighs dramatically. “But first you have to help me return the crap the pledges borrowed.”

“Deal!” Isaac jumps up enthusiastically earning another long groan from Stiles.

After two coffees Stiles no longer feels like he might puke if he moves, and they head out dragging Scott along for help carrying the other houses stuff. They leave the stuff on the doorsteps not wanting to let on who took it in the first place and head to the Lacrosse field for their practice session. They are out on the field for an hour and half, Stiles is exhausted when they finish and takes his time getting changed in the locker room, every muscle seemed to ache.

Isaac and Scott are ready long before Stiles so they agree to meet him in the canteen for lunch.  
Soaking wet from the shower and wrapped only in a towel walking back to his locker Stiles is suddenly shoved forcefully into the lockers. It takes him a moment to register what has happened, wasn’t he the only one here a minute ago? When he regains his senses he realises that the person invading his personal space is none other than Derek Hale.

Aside from perving on him from afar Stiles has never had that much to do with Derek Hale, they had none of the same classes with Stiles studying Philosophy and Derek (which he found out from questioning Isaac) was studying Sport Psychology. Stiles is at a total loss as to why Derek has aggressively shoved him up against the lockers and is still keeping him pinned there. Derek is so close to Stiles he can smell his cologne.

“What the fuck!” Stiles spits out at Derek.

“Tell your pledges to keep the fuck out of the Alpha house, if I find out they have been in there again there really will be big trouble for the Betas.”

“Are you really threatening me over an initiation prank?” Stiles laughed.

“Well yeah...” replied Derek losing steam a bit and releasing Stiles when he seems to suddenly realise he is wearing nothing but a towel.

“Dude you need to chill!” Stiles replied turning his back on Derek and digging through his sports bag for clean clothes.

Derek seems flustered his cool dissolving for a minute when he realises Stiles isn’t remotely bothered, “Just remember you have been warned” he adds and he hurries out the door.

“What the fuck!?” Stiles repeats to himself, one of the first interactions he’s ever had with his crush and he’s pinning him up against the lockers. Not exactly what Stiles had in mind but still he had at least noticed him!

The initial shock of their encounter begins to wear off and Stiles starts to question what just happened. Was Derek looking for him? One minute he was in the locker room and the next he was gone, was he waiting for Stiles to be alone? He seemed to panic when he realised what he was doing, that was seriously weird. When he got to the canteen his mind racing he told Scott and Isaac what happened when they left him alone in the locker room. They were both furious especially Scott, they have always looked out for each other ever since they shared a dorm in their first year, they had grown to become fiercely loyal best friends.

“Right let’s call Danny and get back up, we’re going to head over there and show him nobody pushes a Beta around! Especially not our leader!” Scott stands up and bangs his fist down on the table making Stiles and Isaac jump.

“No we’re defiantly not doing that!” Stiles replied, Scott looked deflated “Don’t you think I’ve had to put up with more than a normal persons share of stuff like that? I can deal with people like Derek and what good is there in starting a war with the Alphas, have you seen those twins, I don’t fancy going up against them.”

“I don’t think Danny would mind going up against them!” Isaac says with a laugh.

“Let me deal with Derek, ok? Scott?” Stiles pleads.

Scott reluctantly agrees, “But if he touches you again and I will kill him.” he finishes.

After their locker room encounter it seemed to Stiles as if he was bumping into Derek everywhere, of course it was unavoidable with them both being house presidents. Stiles always greeted Derek with an over enthusiastic “Hi Derek!” whenever he saw him. Stiles took great delight in Derek’s confusion at the situation. 

With the new year at college being so hectic and his assignments starting to mount up Stiles couldn’t wait to have a night off. He, Scott and Isaac were going to the movies to see the new Thor film, they had a great time and Stiles had stuffed himself silly with junk food. This was probably contributing to his hyperactive mood as they discussed the movie at length on the short walk home. 

When they rounded the corner they happened across a fight between three guys beating the crap out of a bloodied guy who was being pinned against the wall as the other two guys landed him with punches to the face and stomach. Scott, Isaac and Stiles ran to pull the guys off the beaten guy without a moment’s thought for their own safety, lucky all that working out and Lacrosse paid off sometimes. The guys ran off when they realised there was no way they stood a chance at winning this fight.

Isaac said “I recognise him from Lacrosse he’s in the Alphas.” 

“Right we need to get him to Derek, I think he’s been drinking we can access the situation there.” Stiles said will hefting the guy up onto their shoulders. 

They banged on the Alpha’s door and Ethan or was it Aiden answered “Shit. Derek!” he called when we saw the sight before him.

Derek came to the door immediately responding to the panicked tone in the twin’s voice. 

“Oh shit.” He said as he dragged the guy into the house with Stiles and Scott’s help.

“Derek he’s really drunk, we found him being beaten by three guys, I’m not sure how bad he’s hurt.” Stiles said helping lower the guy onto the couch.

Derek gently shook him, “Matt, Matt, speak to me, are you ok?”

He grunted in response. 

“Derek you should check him for injuries.” Stiles said.

Derek gently lifted up his shirt, there were a few bruises but it wasn’t too bad.

“Do you think I should take him to the hospital?” Derek said addressing Stiles directly. 

“Honestly while he’s like this it may just be better to let him sleep the booze off a bit, then if he needs medical attention or we need to call the police they will actually be able to get some sense out of him.”

“Yeah you’re right; I’ll stay with him and talk to him when he wakes up.” Derek said.

Stiles, Scott and Isaac got up to leave; they were just going out the door when Derek said “Thank you, seriously you didn’t have to do that.”

“Anybody would have helped, will you let us know he’s ok and if there’s anything we can do, witness statements or anything?” Stiles said as they left the Alpha house. 

The next day around noon Derek called around the Beta house and asked to speak to Stiles.

“Hey man, how’s Matt?” Stiles asks, surprised to see Derek at his door. 

“I just came over to thank you and your brothers; he’s fine, sore, bruised and really hung over. They got into an argument over a girl and they followed him and jumped him. Matt won’t press charges as one of the guys was the girl’s brother.” Derek rolled his eyes at this.

“Oh I see, would be a girl, anyway glad everything’s ok.” Stiles said with a smile.

Derek just turned to leave when he stopped and said “About before, it’s just I hate childish pranks and I saw red. I shouldn’t have reacted to it like that.” Derek was actually blushing again. “I didn’t know you were alright then, just thought you we’re a bit annoying.”

“Man you are terrible at apologies, there’s this little word that other people use, S-o-r-r-y. Anyway don’t worry I quite enjoyed it actually.” Stiles said in his most sarcastic tone.

Derek looked like he wished he hadn’t bothered, opened his mouth to speak then shuts it turns and runs down the steps.

“Bye Derek!” Stiles calls after him. He shuts the door and leans against it laughing at how flustered he can make someone as cool as Derek Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was horrified to receive a very formal invitation in the mail. In swirly gold writing the invitation said ‘You are cordially invited to the annual President dinner, hosted by the Dean in the Winchester Suite at 7pm on October 12 2013’ Stiles didn’t do formal, he didn’t even own a suit. His ADHD and verbal diarrhoea basically made formal dining a complete no go area. 

“Breathe, stop panicking.” Erica said rubbing soothing circles into Stiles back. “We can get you a super hot suit, so you feel a million dollars, that will help.”

Stiles looked at her disbelievingly. “Oh god Derek will be there to witness my shame!”

Erica shook her head laughing “You are impossibly cute sometimes.”

Stiles continued his relentless campaign to be over the top nice to Derek, over the next couple of weeks and before he knew it the day of the formal dinner was upon him. Erica was putting the finishing touches to his suit; she had picked a light grey suit with a slight check pattern to the fabric, white shirt and black tie. Stiles had to admit he did feel pretty good looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Stiles takes a deep breath before pushing open the door to the Winchester suite. The room is immaculate and daunting, waitresses walk around with trays of champagne and soft jazz plays in the background. Stiles tried to contain is nerves smoothing down his tie repetitively, politely greeting the other Presidents who all look very nervous too. Then from across the room Stiles spots Derek, he is wearing a charcoal grey suit, crisp white shirt open at the collar and no tie, he looks effortlessly sexy and cool. 

Stiles chats animatedly with his colleagues and other important people from the collage, starting to realise he really should be refusing the free champagne but doesn’t. He steals glances Derek’s way unable to resist the temptation to look. Plucking up the courage, Stiles decides to break the ice and say ‘hi’ to Derek. 

“Hey Derek.” Stiles greets him with a warm smile, consciously resisting the urge to look him up and down.

“Oh hi...” Derek grumbled back “I hate this, I want to go home.”

“Well it’s great to see you too Derek” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Sorry, I just hate stuff like this.” Derek replied.

“Oh you can say sorry, didn’t think you knew that word.” Stiles said flashing Derek a brilliant smile.

“I will do it again if you carry on.” Derek threatened.

They were called for dinner and Stiles was secretly delighted to find he was seated next Derek.

“Shit...” he whispered to Derek “Check out how many forks there are!”

Derek looked exasperated “Just work your way in!” 

“Why is there four courses, starter, main, dessert what’s the fourth?” Stiles said waving the menu in his face. 

“Fish” Derek said looking at Stiles like he has never been asked such a stupid question. 

“What fish after dessert!?” Stiles questioned.

Derek couldn’t even dignify that with a response, so just rolled his eyes.

“So anyway, Isaac told me you were studying Sport Psychology, what’s that all about?” Stiles rambled on.

Derek went to reply but before we could Stiles interjected “I played Lacrosse in high school, actually made first line sometimes, you’re Captain aren’t you?

Derek nodded.

“I’ve just started going to the gym more, I’m getting a complex living in that house, plus all the beer.” Stiles said lurching the conversation from one topic to another.

“You really are the strong silent type aren’t you, you should relax more. Here have some more wine.” Stiles said filling up his glass.

Derek looked at him with a murderous glare and downed the wine in one. 

As the evening continued and dinner had finished Stiles was knocking back the free wine and entertaining the whole table with tales from his freshman days. 

“...so when they found me I was handcuffed and naked.” Stiles finished with flourish. The Presidents sitting around the table laughed awkwardly at Stiles’ elaborate tale. 

When they broke off into smaller group conversations Stiles went to open his mouth to continue talking to Derek, but he stopped Stiles in his tracks when he leant in really close to Stiles and whispered “You’re lucky I didn’t find you naked and tied up.” He gave Stiles a smirk and continued sipping his wine. It had the desired effect Stiles just sat there opening his mouth as though to speak and shutting it again, stunned into silence. 

Stiles found it difficult to rejoin the conversation for the rest of the evening and couldn’t stop analysing the situation over and over in his head as he lay in bed later that night, what did Derek mean by that? What would he do to him naked and tied up? Stiles had sweet dirty dreams that night all containing Derek Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a switch to Derek's point of view halfway through this chapter.

Stiles’ mind kept going back to Derek in the days that followed, but he was seriously snowed under by the amount of assignments he had due in. So much so the turn of the Betas to host the pair party had crept up on him and he was now panicking about how much preparation had to be done. 

He needed to give people enough time to get their costumes, so he enlisted the other brothers to help. The pledges were decorating the house, Danny and Isaac were buying supplies and Greenburg had been tasked with asking the other houses for a guest list with their preference for a male or female pair partner. Lastly Scott, but really Allison, Erica and the other Sorority girls; were thinking up costume ideas. They would then send the list back to each house with the costume each person had to wear. All the pairs were people from different houses chosen at random, it was Stiles’ idea to get people to mingle and not just stick to people they knew in their house. 

When the costume lists were delivered back to the houses they were met with much excitement. Stiles had added a note asking that people keep their costume a secret to make it more fun to find your pair on the night. Some people where delighted with their costume others disappointed. Stiles was totally miffed with his costume, a lion. Your joking Stiles thought to himself, it was my idea and I end up with a rubbish costume. Why couldn’t I be Batman or Superman no need to even hire a costume then! How could Stiles make a lion look sexy or cool? And what the hell was he paired with the tin man? He needed help, he needed Erica.

“Did you find out if he’s going to be at the party later?” Stiles asked Erica as she was painting his face.

“I heard from the Sorority girls that Derek’s definitely coming.” Erica replied.

“I’m so nervous I haven’t seen him since the dinner, what did he mean by that, lucky he didn’t find me naked?” Stiles said desperately.

“Stiles, we have been over this a thousand times he was probably just messing with you, he has a hot girlfriend, get your thoughts out the gutter.” Erica said with a knowing smile.

“It’s Derek Hale my thoughts are always in the gutter!” Stiles said exasperated.

“Well yeah I ‘spose when you put it like that! There done!” She said spinning Stiles to look in the mirror.

“What have you done to me!?” Stiles said pulling at his mane.

“Sweetie you look cute!” Erica said.

“Cute wasn’t the look I was going for! I want scary or sexy?” Stiles looked in the mirror appraising Erica’s handy work. “Did you girls rig this? Oh god I can’t go like this!”

Erica laughed “No we didn’t rig it; you look cute and pull yourself together. How do I look?” She adds the final touch bright red lipstick, she is in a sexy cop uniform and looks unbelievable.

“Sorry I’m so nervous and I don’t know why, and you look fuck hot, I think I might be turning straight.” Stiles spins her round and dips her. She plants a kiss on his lips and they both laugh.

“Lets get this party started!” Erica says downing a shot of liquor and handing one to Stiles.

When they get downstairs the first guests have already begun to arrive, Allison and Scott greeting them at the door. They look odd as Scott is shirtless in a Tarzan outfit and Allison is dressed as a playboy bunny complete with ears and tail, definitely not a pair! Allison is attracting a lot of attention dressed like that much to Scott’s annoyance. 

Erica spots Isaac from across the room he is dressed as pirate, she turn to Stiles “Cops go with pirates right; I could arrest him for pillaging or something.”

“Err sure thing, now help me, I’m sure you will be paired with a robber but what goes with a lion?” Stiles says trying to change the subject. 

They look around together; they both burst out laughing when they see Greenburg dressed as a sheep 

“Oh my god I thought a lion was bad” Stiles was holding his sides from laughing. 

“Looks like Allison is first to find her pair.” Erica points at her talking to one of the Alpha twins in a Hugh Hefner style red smoking jacket. 

People seem to be having a great time trying to find their pairs; Erica has already tracked down her robber and ditched him in favour of her sexy pirate. As the party went on the place was so crowded and Stiles had still not found his pair despite being very tipsy already. 

He stops to chat with Lydia dressed as Cleopatra, she looks distinctly unimpressed by the effort put in by her date who seems to just have a white bed sheet draped around him. Then Stiles spots him across the room, it can’t be! Derek Hale dressed as a gladiator looking around uncomfortably; he is flanked by some of the other Alpha brothers. My god Stiles is nearly drooling Derek in leather! Then he thinks, gladiators fight lions right? Derek is his pair? This can’t be possible. Filled with over confidence from the alcohol Stiles makes his way over to Derek.

“Are you my pair?” Stiles blurts out without even a greeting. Derek looks confused.

“What even are you?” Derek said disdainfully. 

Stiles looks at him dejectedly “A lion! Rahh! Gladiators kill Lions don’t they?”

Stiles look alarmed as Derek starts to look like he might kill him. Just at that moment Danny comes bounding up to Stiles dressed as a circus lion tamer complete with bullwhip and playfully swats Stiles on the arse. 

“Found you!” Danny said looking around the group. Ahh... the penny drops for Stiles of course he is not paired with Derek! Oh my god can the ground please swallow me up he thinks, as he turns bright red.

Stiles turns to Derek and says “You should be so lucky!” grabbing Dannys arm. Does he imagine a look of jealousy flash across Derek’s face? But it’s gone in a flash and Stiles drags Danny away no longer able to take the shame. 

“Why are we paired up?” Stiles asks.

“Guess we must be the only out guys here, so we’re stuck together!” Danny laughs.

“Oh my god, I just accidently came onto Derek Hale.” Stiles said desperately tugging at Danny’s jacket. 

“Shit, accidently? You need a drink.” Danny replied.

Stiles spent the rest of the night avoiding Derek but still trying to be a good host. He and Danny were half amused half freaked out to see Greenburg making out with little bo peep. 

Stiles didn’t know if Derek had met up with his pair, he spent most the night with the other Alphas, he didn’t seem to be paying much attention to Kate despite he being dressed as a slutty maid, complete with feather duster. Stiles was feeling humiliated and a good antidote to that was liquor, so Stiles was getting progressively drunker as the evening wore on. 

 

Derek’s POV

Derek was also hitting the liquor harder than he normally would, he was usually very strict about what he ate and drank, his body is a temple after all. He needed it after the day he had and he was feeling so self conscious in this stupid gladiator costume. He and Kate had a stupid fight, he had got so annoyed by her flirting with the other Alphas in front of him to try and make him jealous. Derek really didn’t care about the flirting but just hated her immature behaviour. 

His relationship with Kate was nothing more than one of convenience for Derek. He was Captain of the Lacrosse team; it looked good to have a confident girlfriend that all the other guys lusted after. He had never wanted Kate he just ended up with her; she knew what she wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. She used Derek’s status in the team and Frat house to elevate her own popularity, until there was nobody on campus that didn’t know who Kate Argent was. Of course she knew Derek could barely tolerate her, these days they would only ever kiss in public for show, behind the bravado he was a closed door. He refused to talk about his past, he had constructed a new life for himself at college, he had it all so why was he not happy?

Derek was sure Stiles was trying to avoid him that night diving behind things whenever he saw him looking at him. Their paths had never really crossed that much until this year, however Derek had noticed Stiles in their first year, he always came to watch them play Lacrosse and his stomach would give a funny little jolt whenever he saw him sitting on the bleachers. Derek tried to ignore that butterflies in the tummy feeling but the more he saw Stiles the worse it was getting.  
He had sorely regretted accosting Stiles in nothing more than a towel, he couldn’t get the image of the water droplets running along his skin and the towel slung low on his hips out of his thoughts. Derek pushed those thoughts away, burying them deep down; he wouldn’t let anyone ruin the life he had now. 

The night of the dinner though was when Derek knew he had it bad for Stiles; he couldn’t deny the pull towards him any longer. The attraction was instant but the more he got to know Stiles he realised that he was kind, selfless, a good friend, loyal and really funny. He also had this annoying habit of breaking down Derek’s carefully constructed barriers, he wouldn't let people in, it hurts too much to lose them. If he couldn’t hide the feelings to himself anymore he would have to work harder to make sure it wasn’t obvious to anyone else. 

Derek was just going into the kitchen for another drink when he spots Stiles driving behind a plant, which is far too small to conceal him. 

Creeping up behind Stiles who is looking the other way Derek asks, “Stiles what are you doing?”

Stiles jumps a foot in the air and clutches his chest. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“Sorry, I was wondering why you’re hiding behind a plant in your own house at a party you’re hosting?”

“Don’t judge me! Anyway why are you hiding? You not with your girlfriend?” Stiles flips the question back on Derek not wanting to admit it was him who he was hiding from.

“Uhh don’t remind me, I have all that to deal with later, we got into a huge fight and now she’s trying to make me jealous.”

“Heavy man, are you not jealous? She’s all over that hulked up twin!”

“I really don’t care right now to be honest.” Derek says dejectedly.

“Well let’s get you another drink; we shall drink away our troubles!” Stiles said steering Derek toward the drinks table and copping a feel of his muscled arm in the process.

They end up chatting for a while; they laughed together at the pledge initiations, comparing notes on who had the best tasks. Stiles noticed Kate looking towards them angrily, trying to catch Derek’s attention but if he noticed he didn’t show it content to while away the time with Stiles. Eventually Kate ended up so drunk that she was picking a fight with anyone who passed her by, she was about to go toe to toe with Lydia over a spilt drink when Derek decided to step in.

“I gotta take her home, thanks though you took my mind off this for a while.” Derek said lightly squeezing Stiles arm.

“No problem, always here for a friend in need!” Stiles slurred slightly, his arm tingling at Derek’s light touch. 

Derek grabbed Kate and gently yet forcefully led her out the house before she had a chance to make a scene, apologising on her behalf to Lydia as he left. 

Maybe tonight wasn't a total bust after all Stiles thought to himself as he poured another drink.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Derek is out on this morning jog, he never misses a day despite felling a little worse for wear when he woke up; his fussy head has cleared now thanks to the fresh air. On his usual route that takes him past the Beta house he spots Stiles asleep on a sun lounger. Unable to resist temptation he whips out his phone and snaps a quick picture, the bright flash startles Stiles in his sleep and he flails around wildly as he tries to work out where he is. 

“Rough night?” Derek asks.

“Where am I?” Stiles replies, his voice sounded dry and cracked.

“You’re in your own garden, half still in your costume surrounded by many empty beer bottles!”

Stiles groans loudly. “I suppose that photo is going on Facebook?” 

“Oh no, this is for me, in case I ever need to bribe you!” 

“Nice...thanks, I expect better treatment when you wake me up in the middle of the night.”

Derek looks around incredulously. “It’s 7am not the night!”

“7am! Why the hell am I up at 7am!”

Stiles rolls off the sun lounger and tries to stand but stumbles towards Derek. He reach out to pull Stiles up, they lock eyes for a very brief moment. 

“Need some help getting inside cub?” Derek laughs.

“I think I might still be a little drunk.” Stiles replies as Derek takes him to the door his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“Let’s get you up to your room.” Derek says steering Stiles towards the stairs.

When Stiles gets to his room he flops down on to his bed and smiles up at Derek.

“Hey this night couldn’t have been so bad, Derek Hale took me to bed!” and with those word he shuts his eyes and falls back to sleep.

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek whispers as he shuts the door behind him. 

 

A couple of days later on his way back from class, Stiles takes his normal shortcut to the Beta house across the sports field. He spots Derek sitting on the top most row of the bleachers looking into the distance. Stiles instinctively makes his way towards him, worried something had happened. 

“Hey, you ok?” Stiles said sitting down next to Derek.

Derek didn’t seem to notice Stiles approaching and abruptly snapped out of his daydream.

“Sorry, I was miles away.” Derek said his voice sounded full of emotion.

“Do you want to be on your own, are you ok?

Derek doesn’t reply but goes back to staring into space.

“You want me to leave you alone.” Stiles said getting up to leave.

To Stiles surprise Derek makes a grab for his arm and says quietly “Stay...please?” Stiles sits back down and Derek lets go of his arm.

They sit in silence for a while; something Stiles finds it impossible to do. 

“You want to talk about it?” Stiles blurts out after what feels like an eternity.

Derek sighs “I haven’t talked about it to anyone. Not even my sister.”

“You have a sister? I’m an only child, what’s her name?” Stiles presses Derek to keep him talking.

“Cora, I don’t see her very much she went away after...” Derek stops speaking abruptly.

“You miss her? Do you call each other?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I just find it hard to talk; I have to bury stuff to be able to cope.” Derek looks shocked at his own admission, like he had never really realised this himself.

“You don’t have to talk, that’s ok, but if you do...I’m here to listen.” Stiles said with a gentle smile.

“Cora is all I have left; I lost my family in a fire, five years today.” Derek had to stop a lump forming in his throat from emotion.

“Derek, that’s awful...it’s ok to miss them you know.” 

Stiles paused, when Derek can’t speak Stiles continues “I lost my mum when I was younger, she was ill for a really long time, we had to watch her deteriorate it was the hardest thing ever, I miss her everyday.”

Visibly struggling back tears Derek chokes out, “I’m really sorry about your mum.” He falls silent unable to carry on telling Stiles the whole story.

“Thanks and thanks for telling me, I know that must have been hard for you.” Stiles said. He quickly added “I wasn’t trying to compare, just wanted you to know you not alone.”

Derek smiled.

“You want to get coffee?” Stiles asked.

“Sure.” Derek replied weakly.

They left the sports field and made their way to the campus coffee shop, Stiles decided not to press Derek to talk about anything deep, they just chatted about their house mates, parties they had been to and movies. They walked back to their houses together, Stiles leaving Derek at the Alpha house.

“Thanks for everything today.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled “No probs, you feel any better?”

Derek nodded “See you around.” And with that he retreated inside.

Stiles couldn’t help but notice the butterflies in his tummy he had since he saw Derek on the sports field. No, crushing on Derek was not a good idea, he had helped a friend and that felt pretty good.

 

The next day Stiles rocks up to the Alpha house carrying a spade over his shoulder, he rings the bell and after a minute Jackson opens the door. 

“Hey, Derek in?” Stiles asked.

“Derek! Stilinski has killed someone and needs your help burying the body!” Jackson shouts up the stairs.

Stiles rolls his eyes. When Derek sees Stiles and his spade a panicked look flashes across his face.

“Stiles, what did you do!?” Derek questioned.

“Relax...can you come with me? You’re not busy are you?” Stiles asked suddenly feeling nervous.

Derek follows wordlessly. Finally breaking the silence he asks “What’s with the spade?”

“All in good time.” Stiles replies with a cheeky grin.

They make their way over to a quiet garden area of the campus. 

“Dah dah!” Stiles said pointing at a small peach tree.

Derek gives him a strange look. Feeling that he should explain himself further Stiles adds “It’s for your family, a memorial. Now when you miss them you can come here to remember them. I thought we could plant it together.” Stiles said handing Derek the spade.

“Stiles this is...” Derek started trying to find the words to express how over come he was with amazement and gratitude.

“God, it was a bad idea.” Stiles panics.

Derek grabs his hand very gently, “Thank you, this is perfect.”

Stiles beams, they get to work planting the tree then stand back to admire their handy work. 

“Laura would have loved this...my big sister, she loved to garden, she said it kept her calm when everything was getting too much.” Derek said reminiscing. 

“I’m glad she would approve.” Stiles smiled.

Derek turns to face Stiles taking a step towards him. “How do you do that...you just get inside my head.” Derek said quietly almost to himself. 

Derek leans in a bit more, for a split second Stiles thinks he’s going to kiss him but the next second the spell is broken and Derek steps back, remembering himself.

“Thanks again, this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. I should get back; I have a paper due in tomorrow.” 

“Sure thing.” Stiles said “Can I have your phone number...just in case I need to talk to you about the next event, you’re hosting next right.”

Stiles parts from Derek feeling very confused, surely he must have imagined it. Derek wouldn’t be putting the moves on him, but he just couldn’t help analysing the situation over and over again as he made his way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles is walking back across campus, with his spade still slung over his shoulder when he bumps into Erica coming out the coffee shop with Isaac. He kisses her on the check waves to Stiles and heads off in the opposite direction. 

Erica beams when she sees Stiles. “Did you finally kill Jackson... wait don’t tell me I don’t want to be an accessory!” Erica jokes. 

“Ha Ha” Stiles laughs sarcastically “Look at you all loved up!”

Erica goes bright red but has a wide smile. 

“Where have you been?” said Erica trying to change the subject.

“With Derek.” Seeing Erica raise her eyebrows in a ‘not a good enough explanation, continue expression’, Stiles carries on “We planted a tree together.”

Erica crosses her arms “Spill the whole story now!”

When Stiles has finished the full story complete with the ‘Was it or wasn’t it nearly a kiss’ analysis, Erica gives Stiles a sympathetic look “Stiles you’re going to get hurt, Derek is in a relationship...with a girl.”

“I do know everything you’re saying but I feel like we connect, there’s just this chemistry I can’t fight.” Stiles sighed.

“Then maybe you should talk to him more, you said he seems to open up to you, try to find out what’s going on...he can’t just string you along.”

“Hmm... easier said than done, I know you’re just trying to protect me, and thanks.”

“Love you silly.” She bumped his shoulder playfully and they walked back to the Beta house.

“So your turn, tell me everything about you and Isaac.” Stiles asks. 

“We’re taking it slow.” She replies

“I bet it’s killing you!” Stiles laughs out.

“Hell you know me so well!” she laughs back.

Over the next couple of days Stiles can’t stop worrying about what Erica said and wondering had this gone from a long distance crush to unrequited love? After a couple of drinks one night for Dutch courage Stiles decides to bite the bullet and text Derek.

xxx

DPOV  
Derek had never intended to tell Stiles anything that day on the bleachers but just seeing him had made the weight on Derek’s shoulders a little bit lighter. Despite the fact that he had trouble trusting anybody straight away he felt compelled to open to Stiles. Even Cora had noticed a change in him when they talked on the phone; she said he seemed more optimistic. Derek thought to himself it’s impossible to hang around with Stiles and not have some of his boundless enthusiasm rub off on you. 

He was so touched that Stiles had gone to the effort of getting his memorial tree and he found it was helping him already. He had visited it several times and it gave him a place to focus his thoughts and remember the happy times he spent growing up. He had desperately wanted to put into words how much it meant to him but the words just escaped him. With so many emotions running through his head he forgot himself for just a split second and the overwhelming urge to kiss Stiles hit him like a ton of bricks. He saw the flicker of confusion and something else Derek couldn’t place flicker across Stiles face before he stepped back and hurriedly made his exit. He really needed to keep away from Stiles but he felt drawn to him, he couldn’t help it if he tried.

Derek was alone in his bedroom, with his phone in his hand, he wanted to text Stiles to tell him he had visited his tree but he didn’t know if it was a good idea. He was so prone to over thinking everything, he had typed a message so many times and deleted it. Finally he said to himself “Fuck it.” And hit send then threw his phone down on the desk and flopped on the bed. 

xxx

Before Stiles can type a message his phone beeps, he squees when he sees it’s from Derek. 

‘Just wanted you to know I went to the tree today, I felt better about everything, just wanted to thank you again.’

Stiles beamed as he read Derek’s text, he was so happy it had helped Derek deal with his emotions. 

Stiles replied ‘You’re very welcome, so glad it helps’

Beep beep, Derek replies ‘How did you get the idea to do that?’

‘Well I go talk to my mum a lot when I’m back home, thought you could use an outlet.’

Stiles pressed send, and before he can back out he sends another message before Derek replies.  
‘What did you mean when you said I get inside your head?’

Stiles started to panic when Derek didn’t text back instantaneously. Pacing the room frantically he gets a reply.

‘I feel like I can talk to you, I don’t feel like that with anyone else.’

‘Wow thanks, have you not talked about this stuff with your girlfriend? ’ Stiles texted back worried he might be overstepping the mark a bit.

‘We don’t really talk much’ Derek replies.

‘To be honest if I had a hot girlfriend (well boyfriend in my case) we probably wouldn’t be doing much talking!!’ Stiles replies cheekily. 

Then Derek drops the bombshell...  
‘I haven’t had sex for over a year.’

Stiles jaw literally hits the floor, what!?

‘Why aren’t you doing it all the time!’ Stiles asks knowing Derek needs to be encouraged to talk. He can’t just drop that into conversation and not explain himself!

‘Things between us are complicated’

‘Are you happy?’

‘Not really’

‘That’s just not right; I want you to be happy.’

Stiles starts to worry he’s gone too far when he doesn’t get a reply straight away.

‘What about you, is there nobody you have your eye on?’ Derek asks after a pause. 

‘I’m unlucky in love plus my dad’s the sheriff of my hometown so he scares them all off by threatening to run police checks on them!’

‘That must suck but on the bright side you must have easy access to handcuffs ;)’

Stiles smirks when he reads the cheeky text from Derek and shoots back a quick flirty reply.

‘What is your obsession with me and handcuffs?’

‘Well you put the thought in my head in the first place; maybe we should end this before I have to take a cold shower! Can we meet next week to discuss the next event?’

After they arrange to meet at the Alpha house on Tuesday evening Stiles’ mind is reeling and he can’t keep still; surely he hadn’t imagined it that was definite flirting! He can’t believe Derek admitted to him he’s not happy with Kate, does he have a shot? He needs Erica’s conformation on this, so rushes out the house to her dorm. After Erica reads all the texts and they have spent a good hour analysing the situation, she is convinced that maybe just maybe Derek is crushing on Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was so nervous to meet up with Derek to discuss the Alpha’s event but Derek just acted his normal emotionally cut off self, perfectly polite and friendly to Stiles but with no hint of their earlier flirting. This annoyed Stiles greatly he was now so confused about the whole situation, had he imaging that was Derek flirting or just in desperation read way too much into things?

Thanks to Derek’s irritatingly professional manner they manage to hash out a plan for a barbecue to be hosted at the Alpha house proceeded by an Alpha’s versus Beta’s Lacrosse match. 

Scott had given the Beta brothers a stern pep talk about practicing for the impending match. Privately Stiles thought they stood no chance of winning but never the less encouraged Scott to put together a team that would at least give the Alphas a run for their money. 

Isaac, Danny and Scott talked about Lacrosse incessantly for the next couple of days. They had multiple conversations about positions, tactics and previous match analysis. Stiles was starting to get dangerously bored with it all, so jumped at the chance when Scott suggested they actually went out to practice. 

They had only been out on the field about fifteen minutes when Derek and a few other Alphas came to join them on the field.

“Betas huddle!” Yelled Scott, who had seemingly taken on the role of team Captain.

Stiles rolled his eyes at how dramatic Scott was being for a quick practice session, he smiled and waved to Derek as he ran over to the rest of the team.

“Stiles, that’s the enemy you shouldn’t be waving!” Scott said looking scandalised.

“Sorry.” Said Stiles looking sheepish.

They talked tactics for a while, but Stiles had zoned out; content to surreptitiously check Derek out who was now in goal. The Alphas were taking it in turns to fire shots at the goal and Derek was saving most of them. After a little while Derek jogged over to the Beta team.

“Hey guys, you look on top form.” Derek said.

“Ah ha, I knew you came down here to spy on us.” Scott eyed Derek suspiciously. 

“Scott, we’re normally on the same team! I don’t need to spy on you.” Derek said exasperated. “Could you use some practice shooting at goal?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scott snapped back.

“Scott! Derek is trying to help us, yes please that would be great.” Stiles said before Jogging off with Derek towards goal. 

Stiles tried a few times to get past Derek in goal with no success. He becomes more frustrated as Derek smiles widely at him whenever he runs towards goal.

“You’re putting me off my game!” Stiles moaned to Derek while taking a quick rest to get his breath back. 

Derek laughed, “Let me help you, you need to make it less obvious which side of the net you’re trying to get the ball in, try flicking your wrist more.”

“Like this?” Asks Stiles, while demonstrating to Derek.

“Kinda, err... let me show you.” He walks behind Stiles and takes his hand in his to demonstrate the move.

Stiles had never been more distracted in his life with Derek so close he breaks out in goosebumps at his touch. 

“Thanks.” Stiles utters dreamily as Derek returns to goal. 

They play for about an hour more, Stiles is dripping in sweat and exhausted when he trudges back to the locker room. 

He takes a shower and is just drying off, his mind replaying the last time he was in the locker room with Derek. Derek pressed up against him, his lips only inches away. Just at that moment the Alphas return to the locker room to get changed breaking Stiles out of his daydream. Derek grabs his stuff from a locker near to where Stiles is changing and starts to remove his shirt whilst chatting to Danny and Isaac about the upcoming game. Stiles tries so hard not to stare at his muscled arms and imagine them wrapped around him. He notices Derek has a tattoo between his shoulder blades and suddenly has an overwhelming desire to lick it. As if Derek could feel Stiles’ gaze he turns to look at him. Stiles blushes deep red as he catches Derek’s eye. Feeling mortified, he beings to stuff his clothes into his bag wildly, whilst mumbling a hasty goodbye and hopping out the locker room with only one shoe on.

Derek takes his time under the warm spray of the shower, his team mates had long since left the locker room to return to the house. A million thoughts we’re racing through his head but there was one thing he knew for sure, he wanted Stiles. When they had touched out on the field it was like electricity running between them, the air so think with tension it was almost unbearable to not act upon it. He had never experienced anything like that before, a desire so strong he has to make Stiles his, whatever it takes. 

Before he could talk to Stiles he had to do the right thing and break up with Kate. Although their relationship was a façade he wouldn’t cheat on her, even though he knows she’s been cheating on him. He thought he didn’t really care what she did or with who but she clearly thought he didn’t have a clue about any of it. He couldn’t stand to see her smug knowing look as she ‘studied’ with one of his house mates again. He knocked on the Sorority house door and was lead into the living room by one of the girls and told to wait there for Kate.

“Derek? Why are you here?” Kate asked surprised that Derek had come to see her. He would never seek her out; they only conversed through text most of the time. 

“We need to talk...” Derek started.

“Oh no, don’t you dare break up with me!” Kate interrupted her anger visible.

“I can’t carry on like this, we both know this relationship ended months ago, I don’t want to use you.” Derek tried to explain.

“What is this really about? We have an arrangement, you need me!” Kate raged. “Is this about sex, because we can right now if that’s what you want?”

“It has nothing to do with that!” Derek replied trying to keep his cool but struggling. 

“You’ve met someone else? Oh I see now...you can’t Derek. Do they know how damaged you are? I can cope with it but don’t think for a second anyone else would put up with your little mood swings!” Kate spat out. 

“Goodbye Kate.” Derek said, heading to the door.

“I won’t be here waiting for you, when it all goes wrong!” Kate yelled after him. But he just slammed the door on his way out without a second look back. 

As Derek walks the long way back to the Alpha house his mind replays the conversation with Kate, he wasn’t expecting her to give up easily but he hoped she would see reason more readily than she did. He knew she was right about one thing though, he was so badly damaged from everything that had happened to him; he couldn’t hold together a relationship. It wasn’t fair on Stiles to start something that was doomed to fail. Instead of walking back to the house his feet carried him to the memorial tree, he sat down on the floor beside it.

“Mum help me, what am I going to do?” Derek asked.

He leans his head against the trunk and closes his eyes. Images of Stiles smiling swim through his mind but then all he can hear were Kate’s words, ‘You’re damaged Derek and nobody could put up with you.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you there is some rude stuff in this chapter!

On the day of the barbecue the Betas were psyched up for the match, despite knowing they stand very little chance of winning. The Alpha house was made up of the best sporting jocks and even though the Betas had some star players like Danny, Isaac and Scott they were still disadvantaged. Nevertheless that would not dampen the Beta spirit, plus there were loads of Sorority girls cheering them on, everyone had turned out to watch the game. 

On the way to the game Stiles had received a text from Erica, ‘Just heard Derek and Kate broke up!’ Stiles can’t help smiling as he returned his phone to his pocket and headed into the locker room. 

Stiles and Derek were both captaining their houses, and they were both taking the match extremely seriously. At half time the Betas were only one goal behind matching the Alpha goal scoring prowess much to Derek’s frustration. He could be heard yelling at the team from the other side of the field, while Stiles excitedly pumps up the team ready for the next quarter.

It was in the nature of the Alphas to be really competitive but they seemed to be treating it as a matter of house pride. With the scores almost level tensions were running high and little scraps were breaking out between the players. The referee was having a hard time controlling the game. 

After the team talks the players run back to their positions on the field, on the way Jackson deliberately crashes into Stiles.

“Wow you’re taking this very seriously Stilinski, we had a wager that you organised this just so you could gawk at us in the locker room!” 

A few Alphas laugh at Jackson’s lame joke; Stiles has to hold Scott back to stop him punching Jackson in the face. The other team members start to run over to the commotion, spoiling for a fight. 

“Wow you caught me Jackson, you freaking irresistible, like gay guy catnip!” Stiles replies.

“Leave him Jackson, he’s not worth it.” Derek calls to his team. 

Stiles looks at Derek, so hurt that he doesn’t call Jackson out, he had stupidly believed they were friends. But Derek words hurt more than a thousand comments like Jacksons, he tries to shake it off but just replays the look they shared over and over in his head. A look of distain, like he was something Derek stepped in. 

He plays the part well in the next quarter, trying not to let what happened put him off his game. In the end the Beta’s lose but not by much and the team are jubilant despite their loss. The plan was to head back to the Alpha house for a barbecue and drinks, but Stiles is in no mood to socialise. He makes his excuses to Scott, faking not feeling well so he can return to the Betas house alone. Stiles flops on his bed burying his head in the pillow, he would not cry not over Derek Hale.

xxx

 

“Stiles, Stiles! Open the door. I need to talk to you!” Derek bangs his fist on the door. 

Stiles flings the door open in a rage, “No need to break the door down!”

“I’m sorry he shouldn’t have said that to you...”

“You literally don’t get it do you!” said Stiles stomping back into the house.

“Stiles, just stop...what do you mean?” said Derek following Stiles into the house. He tried to grab Stiles’ arm but he shrugs him off turning to look him in the eye. 

“It doesn’t matter what that idiot said, I matters that you’re captain of the lacrosse team, head of the Alphas and you didn’t stick up for me and say something to those jerks...I thought we were friends!”

“We are friends, Stiles I’m so sorry, I should have said something, I should say at lot of things but I just can’t seem to!” Derek tugs at his hair in despair.

“Say what! Stiles almost shouts then he adds quietly “Derek just say it, it’s me, you can tell me anything. Why do you keep pushing me away, I don’t understand you sometimes.”

“I’ve fallen for you Stiles, It’s driving me crazy, I can’t stop thinking about you.” Derek blurts out before he can change his mind. 

Stiles looks stunned, Derek couldn’t have said anything that would have shocked him more. He opens his mouth to speak and shuts it again. Derek had achieved the impossible, rendering Stiles speechless. 

“Stiles?” Derek asks tentatively.

Without warning Stiles steps forward grabbing the back of Derek’s head and kisses him. Derek seems shocked for a few seconds before he responds kissing Stiles back hungrily. Stiles feels Derek’s tongue against his own as the kiss turns open mouthed and sloppy. He smiles as he pulls back, breathless all he can say is ‘Wow.’

Derek beams, “I know...wow!”

Derek initiates the kiss this time, before he knows it he has Stiles pressed up against the wall, both of them panting for breath. Derek presses his hips against Stiles and smiles against his lips when he lets out a deep moan. Stiles pulls away, his hair a mess where Derek has run his hands through it, his lips are red and swollen from their passionate kissing. 

“We should take this to my room.” He pants still out of breath.

Derek grins as Stiles grabs him by the hand and leads him upstairs. As soon as Stiles shuts the door Derek pushes him up against it with his whole body, and attacks his lips. Derek grinds his hips against his spreading his legs wider with his own. Derek runs his hands under Stiles’ t-shirt, a thousand goosebumps erupt on his skin at Derek’s achingly soft touch.

“Oh my god.” Stiles moans out as Derek attacks his neck, kissing and biting downwards. He steps back to drag Stiles shirt off, then goes back to kissing his chest, biting a nipple between his teeth. Stiles pushes him back dying to finally get his hands on those abs he’s fantasised about for so long. He pulls Dereks t- shirt over his head, getting it stuck on his ears, his moves are no way as polished as Derek’s. They both laugh as Stiles finally gets it off, flinging it across the room. He tentatively kisses Derek’s pecks, Derek watching him wide eyed. Stiles kisses down lower and lower until he’s on his knees licking Derek’s delicious hips and pushing his jeans down as low as they will go without undoing them. Derek throws his head back letting out a low moan as he runs his hands though Stiles hair. 

“Is this ok?” Stiles asks as he starts to undo Derek’s buttons.

“Yes” is all Derek can manage he’s holding his breath, nervous but desperate for Stiles’ touch.

Stiles drags Derek’s Jeans and boxers down his legs. 

“Fuck” Stiles says to himself as he sees Derek’s rock hard cock for the first time. He looks up at Derek who has his eyes screwed up shut. He gives it a few gentle tugs, looking up at Derek trying to gauge his reaction, not wanting to rush Derek into anything. 

“Still ok?” This time he just gets a grunt in reply and when he takes as much of his cock as he can manage in his warm, wet mouth Derek’s eyes fly open and moans loudly. 

“Oh my fuck” He moans out thrusting his hips forward, almost choking Stiles on his generous length. Stiles puts his hands on his hips, taking back control. Using all his best moves he licks and sucks until Derek is a moaning mess within minutes. Stiles looks up, his big brown eyes full of lust meeting Derek’s and it sends him over the edge.

“Stiles i’m gona...” Derek tries to pull back but Stiles just takes him deeper and he comes hard in his mouth.

Derek drops to his knees, his legs so wobbly they can no longer hold him up. He kisses Stiles “Thank you...that was...amazing.”

Stiles grins happily, his own cock is still staining painfully against his Jeans desperate for any kind of friction. As soon as Derek has recovered enough he leads Stiles over to the bed and pushes him down his whole body weight on top of Stiles. He kisses Stiles gently at first but it soon turns heated, Derek rubbing against Stiles painfully straining cock; he is already semi hard again. 

“Wow you have a lot of stamina.”Stiles compliments.

“A year you remember? And I’ve thought about this a lot... but it’s so much better.” Derek grins.

Stiles beams proudly as Derek removes the last of his clothing, their cocks rubbing together as Derek gently thrusts against Stiles, giving him the friction he so desperately needs. Soon Stiles in writhing around in ecstasy, Derek taking both cocks in his hand still thrusting against Stiles’ body, now slick with sweat. It doesn’t take long before Stiles comes with a ragged gasp over both their stomachs, Derek following Stiles’ lead by less than a minute.

After they clean up they lay side by side still breathing heavily, “I feel like jelly.” Stiles says sleepily. 

Derek pulls the cover over them both and cradles Stiles in his arms, pulling him against his chest. They dose for a little while both to sleepy and satisfied to talk or move. When they awake from their dozing, Stiles turns to give Derek a lingering kiss.

“Stiles about earlier, I’m going to say something to those guys, they can’t get away with that. I won’t have anyone talk to you like that; I just got so carried away with the stupid house rivalry. I want you to know I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks but it really doesn’t matter to me after what just happened, anyway I have a better idea, come to the winter formal with me? As my date?”

Derek gives a nervous look.

“Unless that’s not what you want I just thought, oh...was this just a one time thing?”

“No way!” Derek hastily interjects “I would never do that to you...I want everything with you.”

Stiles smiles “So you’ll be my date?”

“Yeah, of course, I’m just nervous of how people will react to this; I mean it’s going to be a surprise.”

“Yeah well it surprised me!” Stiles laughs.

“Stiles what are we now?” Derek wonders.

“Boyfriends? I mean if you want?”

“Yeah, I want that.” Derek smiles shyly.

“Until the formal which is what three weeks away, let’s just keep this to ourselves, I don’t want to pressure you, let’s just take this slow and get used to it being just me and you.” Stiles kisses Derek again but before it can turn into anything more they hear the door open and a rabble of voices below.

“Crap, ok out the window, my secret lover!” Stiles said pushing Derek out the bed.

Derek laughs as he races around the room trying to find his clothes. They share a chaste kiss as Derek disappears out the window, just in time as he hears Erica calling him from downstairs. He pulls on his sweats and heads for the kitchen.

“Hey” he greats the Beta’s that are back from the game.

“Where did you disappear to?” Isaac asks as he and Erica follow him into the kitchen.

“Oh you know, had stuff I needed to do and...”

“Stiles Stilinski, you had sex didn’t you!” Erica shouts out.

“What, no, how could you know that!” Stiles can’t cover up quick enough totally shocked and bright red at Erica outburst.

“You have sex hair, swollen lips and if I’m not mistaken stubble rash!” Erica points out the offending areas.

“Shush! It’s supposed to be on the down low!”

Isaac looks completely miffed.

“Was it...him?” Erica asks with a huge grin.

“Yeah.” Stiles can’t help it as a huge grin spreads across his lips.

“Who, what?” Isaac asks.

“Shush!” Comes from both Stiles and Erica.

Isaac just goes back to looking confused.

“Was it...good.”

Stiles grins again

“I knew it, you can’t keep that ‘I just got laid grin off your face!’” She replies excitedly.

“Big?” she asks with a cheeky wink.

“Erica!” shout Stiles and Isaac.

“What, I have to know!” Erica looks mock scandalised.

Stiles grins again as he returns the juice to the fridge.

“Knew it!” Erica shouts, just as Danny and Scott walk in.

“Knew what?” Scott asks “Oh hey man, where did you get too?” he asks Stiles.

“Oh I had too...”

“Have sex apparently?” Isaac interjects innocently.

“Isaac!” Stiles moans as Erica bangs her head on the fridge.

“It’s supposed to be on the down low!”

“Opps” Isaac laughs.

“Wait you had to go have sex, what?” Scott asks always a little slow on the uptake.

“Wait was it?” Danny gestures at Erica in a totally unsubtle move.

“Yeah it was! And amazing and huge.” Erica blurts out.

Danny looks like all his Christmases just came at once.

“Stiles you old dog, can’t believe you cracked him!” Danny congratulates with a slap on Stiles back.

“I never said any of that!” Stiles look mortified.

“What is going on!” Scott looks blankly around at everyone.

They all laugh at Scott’s expense. 

Stiles puts his arm around Scott and steers him into the living room.

“Time we had a little talk, about the birds and bees.” Stiles said.

When Stiles has finished an exhaustive conversation where he was pumped for details about his encounter with Derek he returns to his room to find a text from Derek.

‘Can’t stop thinking about you. X’

Stiles grins and replies ‘Me either, we should do that again really soon x’

Derek replies instantly ‘Can I climb in your window tomorrow morning? X’

‘You can come in anytime ;)’


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning true to his word Derek taps on Stiles window. Stiles opens it with a huge yawn.

“Ehh I forgot you’re a morning person.”

“I couldn’t wait.” Derek replies not wasting any time in kissing Stiles with lustful intent.

“Sorry I just woke up.” Stiles mumbles out in between kisses.

“I’m all sweaty from my run...we could shower?” Derek suggests shyly.

“Derek Hale you have the best ideas!” Stiles pulls Derek by the hand towards the bathroom, discarding his pyjamas on the way.

They get into the warm spray together; the first time they really get a chance to appreciate each other completely naked. Derek washes Stiles gently taking in every inch of his pale skin with his heavy lidded lustful eyes. Derek makes it his mission to kiss every mole on his perfect body and soon they can’t stop kissing every inch of each other. As the water starts to get cooler they bring each other to mutual climax, coming over each other as they continue their sloppy, open mouthed kisses.  
They wash up, wrap towels around their waist and head back to Stiles bedroom. 

“After all that working up an appetite I’m starving!” Stiles proclaimed. “Pancakes!?”

“Won’t your housemates be here?” Derek asked.

“Oh yeah...they sorta found out.”

“How could they have found out? I thought we were keeping it to ourselves.” Derek asks.

“Apparently it was written all over my face...it was Erica, she’s like a sex witch or something...sorry.” Stiles rants.

“I don’t mind, really, I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of this.”

“They are happy for me, for us.”

“You have really nice friends.”

“Yeah I’m lucky.” Stiles says with a fond smile.

“Come on.” Stiles drags Derek downstairs.

“Stiles I’m in a towel!”

“Yeah I know I have to see their faces it will be priceless!”

Luckily they were up so early nobody was around downstairs so they started making a mess in the kitchen, cooking up a huge batch of pancakes. 

Stiles was revelling in the fact that for once it wasn’t someone else getting laid or rambling on about their boyfriend or girlfriend. Aside from the fact that Danny, Erica and Allison were insanely jealous that Stiles boyfriend is Derek Hale the untouchable hotty everyone has been lusting after, most of the other Beta’s didn’t bat an eyelid at their new found relationship. Derek had been over the Beta house a lot but he still didn’t feel confident to tell his Alphas or let the rest of the campus including Kate find out about his new boyfriend. 

DPOV  
Seeing the hurt look on Stiles’ face at the Lacrosse match had been heartbreaking for Derek. He took his anger out on the one person who deserved it less than anyone. After everything that had happened when he broke up with Kate his head was a mess. He bitterly and instantly regretted what he had said; he had to beg Stiles to forgive him. He knew he had to have Stiles in his life; he was like a breath of air when he felt like he was suffocating. 

Derek was in inner turmoil; on the one hand he was happier than he had felt in as long as he could remember with Stiles. On the other hand, he knew how his Alphas could react to the news that he was dating the head of a rival fraternity. Despite the fact that Stiles was really understanding about the whole situation he was so frightened that Stiles would think he was ashamed of him. It was time to tell the world he is in loves with Stiles!

He wanted to make the night of the winter formal absolutely perfect, wanted to show Stiles how much he meant to him. Looking at all the stuff he had brought for their evening together he suddenly had an attack of nerves. Seeking reassurance that he hadn’t gone totally over the top he went to visit Erica for her advice.

“Ahhh...oh my god I want to date you, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” Erica said looking off dreamily into the distance.

“It’s too cheesy, I’ve gone too far...” Derek groaned looking stressed.

“Trust me I know Stiles better than most, he will love that you went to so much effort, he loves a grand gesture. I know how excited he is about this formal, it will complete his night. How are you feeling about coming out to the whole world?” Erica asks.

“Honestly?”

“Don’t answer that sweetie, it’s written all over your face. Don’t worry we’ve got your back.”

“Thanks Erica, can you keep it a surprise?”

“My lips are sealed she replied.” She said miming zipping up her mouth and pocketing the key. 

xxx

Stiles and Derek went together to the rental shop to hire their tuxes for the winter formal. Stiles didn’t want to see Derek in his suit, he wanted to leave it a surprise for the big night. They headed back to the Beta house going the long way so they wouldn’t be seen together too much.

“I’ll be so glad when I can just hold your hand on campus.” Stiles said.

“I’m so nervous what if Kate gives us trouble?”

“She won’t, besides all the Beta’s know and don’t care so we will have back up. You’re over thinking this, as per normal” Stiles gave Derek a knowing smile.

“Sorry, I just want to make your night special.” Derek sighs.

Derek was determined to make the night of the winter formal perfect. After everything Stiles had done for him he really wanted to give something back. It was so cheesy but as they only had three weeks to wait they decided to wait until after the formal to have sex for the first time. Despite it actually being Stiles’ idea he had then tried to break their deal on several occasions when heavy make out sessions and blowjobs just weren’t enough. 

Before they knew it exams were over and the day of the winter formal had arrived. Stiles had been buzzing with nervous energy all day, and was fumbling to do up his bow tie when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Derek was on the other side he looked devastatingly handsome, it was all Stiles could do not to jump him right there.

“Hey.” Derek greeted Stiles with a lingering peck on the lips. 

He watched Stiles struggling with his tie now even more flustered from the kiss. Taking the tie out of Stiles’ fumbling hands he easily does it up around his neck before brushing his lips as he steps back. It’s such a tender moment it leaves Stiles breathless.

“Oh my god, that was so sexy!” Stiles whispers “Screw the dance, let’s go to bed.”

Derek laughs and leads him to the common area, where the others are congregated having a few pre dance drinks. Stiles can tell Derek is brisling with nerves but he plays the part well, even joining in when Erica suggests they start taking shots. Erica looked phenomenal in a figure hugging red dress with a split up her right thigh as she hands everyone a shot.

“Can I propose a toast, to Derek and Stiles keenly promoting Fraternity relations!”

Everyone cheers and drinks before they start to head out the door, Erica plants a kiss on first Derek’s then Stiles’ cheeks.

“It’s going to be ok, sweeties, any trouble and they will have me to deal with!” Erica sashays away in her towering heals leaving them to rub the lipstick marks off each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, have some smut! x

When they reach the hall Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him through the big double doors, the hall is dripping in silver sparkles and snowflakes, the Sorority sisters had done an amazing job at making Christmas classy.

“Shall we dance?” Stiles asks.

Derek gives a little nod and allows Stiles to drag him onto the dance floor. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and they start to sway gently with the music. Stiles notices in his periphery that they have clearly been noticed by some of the Alphas; he can see them pointing in their direction. He turns Derek’s back to them but it’s too late.

“They all know now don’t they?” Derek said quietly in his ear.

“Yep, I think so.”

“So it wouldn’t hurt if we did this then?” And as the song ends Derek kisses Stiles in a way that will leave nobody in any doubt they are together.

As they leave the dance floor they can both see scandalised faces from some of Kate’s Sorority. Stiles notices that the Betas seem to be flanking him as if expecting a fight to break out any minute. As they make their way to sit down past a table of Alpha’s Jackson calls out. 

“What the fuck Hale, Stilinski turned you gay!?”

There is a ripple of nervous laughter from the crowd gathered around Jackson. Erica goes to retort to Jackson when Derek cuts in.

“Don’t you dare! I will throw your arse out of the Alphas if you disrespect me or my boyfriend.”

Jackson looks completely taken a back at Derek’s angry words, he commanded the respect of all the Alphas and he knew he had crossed a line. Just then there is a commotion breaking the silence that had fallen over the crowd, despite the background thump of the music. Some Omega Sorority sisters seem to be holding Kate back, trying to console her. She is crying dramatically; make up streaming down her face. 

Finally she yells, “How could you do this to me Derek, I always knew there was something wrong with you.” And she storms out of the auditorium flanked by a small crowd of girls. 

Whispers break out amongst the ever growing crowd. Derek walks away followed by the Betas. Stiles grabs Derek to turn him to face him.

“I’m so sorry Der, that shouldn’t have happened.”

“I knew it would, Kate is a fantastic actress! She was just making sure that she stayed the centre of attention as normal.” 

“But Jackson...” Stiles doesn’t finish that sentence.

“Knows his place, I am head of that house, my relationship does not effect that, he’s just a jumped up little shit that has been put back in his box.”

“Der I know it’s not the time...totally inappropriate really...but when you’re all powerful like that it totally turns me on.”

Derek laughs and kisses Stiles. 

“Let’s forget about that, I want this to be a night to remember and not for that reason.” Taking Stiles by the hand he leads him back to the dance floor.

After a couple of dances Erica cuts in. “Just went to the bathroom and heard some girls whispering that Derek was into loads of weird sex stuff and that’s why Kate dumped him.”

“Ha! Priceless” Stiles laughed.

“Tell them you asked me and I said I am into ‘weird sex stuff’ but that’s not why we broke up!”

“Permission to gossip, thanks Derek!” Erica replies with a kiss to his cheek. 

Derek heads over to the bar to fetch some drinks on the way back he bumps into Jackson. 

“Boss, about earlier, I was out of line.” Jackson says sheepishly.

“All forgotten, have a good evening.” Derek replies with a warm smile.

Jackson utters a grateful thanks as he turns back to find Lydia. Returning to the dance floor again and after a couple of stiff drinks Derek has relaxed into Stiles arms at last. 

“Derek, I’m going to miss you at Christmas.”

“Me too, I don’t want to ever be apart from you.”

“Then come with me, you can bring Cora, it’s just me and my Dad.” Stiles said hopefully.

“Really? Would we be welcome?”

“You’re joking my dad is just dying to interrogate you. And I want to meet your sister; she’s a huge part of your life.”

“Then I would love that, I dread it usually, it will be nice make it something good again.”

“I go all out, my turkey is legendary!” 

“Why does that not surprised me!” Derek laughed. 

“I can’t wait to get you home” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles groans “Please don’t do that, I’m barely suppressing the urge to drag you home and have my way with you!” 

Just then the music speeds up and they end up in a circle dancing with Beta’s and some Sorority sisters singing along to the song at the top of their voices. Stiles notices that Derek looks more care free than he has ever seen him, like the world has been lifted off his shoulders. Some of Derek’s Alphas join the circle, Ethan, Aiden and Peter. The twins put their arms around Derek as they jump in time with the music. Derek grins like Stiles has never seen before, their acceptance means the world to him. 

Stiles is congratulated by so many people on ‘landing Derek Hale’ that night and when they bump in to Deaton he beams and congratulates their efforts on promoting unity between the houses. Eventually the crowd begins to dwindle and the music winds down. Stiles can’t wait to leave despite having a great night. There are kisses and hugs all round with their friends and they agree to meet up for breakfast at the diner the next day. Eventually they step out into the cool night air, neither of them had loads to drink but they were both giddy with excitement. If possible Stiles thought Derek looked even more handsome with his dishevelled hair, untucked shirt and open collar. They are going back to Derek’s room for the first time since now everybody has found out. It takes them twice as long as it should to get home as they keep stopping to make out. When they get inside the house Derek seems to become a bit nervous again. He takes Stiles by the hand and leads him up to his room. 

xxx

When Derek opens the door and gestures for Stiles to step inside Derek flips a switch and a hundred twinkling lights come on and soft music starts to play. Derek grins at Stiles shyly.

“I wanted to do something special for you but candles make me nervous, is it too cheesy? Sorry...”

“Derek it’s perfect nobody has ever done anything so nice for me.” Stiles takes Derek into his arms and they sway with the music.

Stiles rests his head on Derek’s shoulder all the earlier haste gone “I think I love you, Derek.” Stiles whispers.

Leaning back Derek looks into Stiles eyes and whispers back, “I know... I love you too.”

They start to undress each other, their earlier haste returning as they can no longer wait to have each other completely. Stiles takes Derek’s hand leading him to the bed they lay side by side, lips on each other’s the whole time. Stiles pulls back panting for breath he starts to trail kisses down Derek’s chest. Both of them have been hard for what seems like hours, Stiles knows this won’t take long the anticipation becoming too much for both of them. 

“What... err how do you want...” Stiles asks but Derek responds by rolling them over so he is pressed on top of Stiles. 

Their cocks bump together and they both groan, “Let me, please?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods too far gone now to even string a sentence together. Derek slicks up his fingers and Stiles shudders in anticipation. He takes his leaking cock into his mouth and Stiles arches his back in pure ecstasy. Distracted by intense pleasure Derek uses this moment to slide in a slicked up finger into Stiles. He hisses with both pain and pleasure.

“You ok?” Derek asks concerned.

“So ok, just please...more” Stiles manages to pant out. 

Derek slides his finger out adds another and pushes back inside. Stiles is writhing around now, moaning and uttering a string of unintelligible nonsense. Derek adds a third and curls his fingers inside Stiles, hitting that sweet spot that makes Stiles see stars. His own cock is straining painfully as he sloppily pours tons of lube on himself not wanting to stop making Stiles come undone beneath him. Derek removes his fingers earning a desperate whine from Stiles at the loss. But then he feels Derek at his entrance and he intakes a huge breath of air preparing himself for what he know is going to be huge inside him.Derek inches in slowly despite Stiles trying to push himself up onto Derek’s whole length faster. Derek bottoms out and then pauses looking into Stiles’ eyes.

“Please Derek move, I need you.” Stiles exhales.

Derek starts to thrust gently, it feels amazing, he’s never felt so full and Derek keeps hitting that sweet spot relentlessly. 

“More, faster, please...” Stiles encourages Derek and soon he’s quickened his pace, looking down on Stiles with gritted teeth, rapidly appreciating his own climax.

“Are you close I can’t hold on much longer?” Derek pants out. 

“Just a little more...please.” Stiles begs he can feel it building.

Derek reaches for his leaking cock between them pumps it into his fist a few times and Stiles comes all over both of them with an intense shuddering moan. Derek can’t hold on a second longer and comes with a deep groan within Stiles, burying his face into Stiles shoulder as their breathing returned to normal. After, Stiles is practically asleep so sated and exhausted from the long day Derek lovingly cleans him up and climbs into bed beside him, curling up next to Stiles he falls asleep instantly. 

Derek wakes first the next morning, Stiles has his arm thrown over his chest and their legs are tangled together. He shifts to look at Stiles sleeping, mouth wide open and snoring slightly, Derek smiles to himself thinking about last night when they told each other they were in love. 

Stiles wakes shortly after with a groan when Derek starts to fidget, “Ahhhh my head I’m never drinking again, how have I fallen in love with a morning person?”

“You always say you’re never drinking again! And love you too” Derek replies with a lingering kiss.

“Come on shower.” Derek says trying to drag Stiles out of bed.

“Ok, just one more minute.” Stiles replies trying to roll back over.

Derek finally manages to bribe Stiles with the prospect of shower sex, despite his mind being willing his body aches all over from last night, so Derek just washes him while he props himself up against the tiled wall. 

They are the last to arrive in the diner and they get a loud cheer when they slide into the booth hand in hand. Breakfast is amazing, both Betas and Alphas getting along, reminiscing about the formal and teasing each other with good natured banter.

There is that Christmas buzz in the air as they part ways with their friends, Stiles and Derek hop into the jeep and head to home to the prospect of a proper family Christmas.


	12. Epilogue

Derek and Stiles wanted their first Christmas in their new house to be a quiet affair but somehow it had got out of hand. Their new house is a modestly sized two bed room house on the edge of the nature preserve. Derek had agreed immediately when Stiles had asked him to move to Beacon Hills after they graduated. Derek had nowhere he could call home anymore and Cora was away at college most of the time. The spare bedroom was for her whenever she needed a place to stay. 

After Derek had helped the Sheriff unload the extra chairs from the truck he circled his arms around Stiles as he set the table and squeezed him tightly. 

“I can’t believe this is our first Christmas in our new house.” Derek said.

“Feels like only yesterday we made our first road trip together to Beacon Hills.” Stiles reminisced.

Past…

The long journey back to Beacon Hills seemed to take no time at all in each other’s company. They reminisced about Christmas pasts, listened to the radio and held hands the whole time. As they started to get nearer their destination Derek became visibly more anxious, jiggling his leg and growing more a more quiet.

“Would you please relax! You’re making my ADHD bad!” Stiles tried to give Derek a reassuring grin.

“I want your dad to like me, and as you have pointed out on several occasions, I don’t make the best first impression” Derek sighed.

“He will love you, sure he is a bit overprotective and carries a gun at all times. But I’m sure it will be fine.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand reassuringly. 

Derek tugged his hair in despair and turned back to look out the window.

They pulled into Stiles’ driveway and started to unload the bags the Sheriff came out the house to help. He pulled Stiles into a tight hug then stepped forward hand outstretched to Derek. 

“You must be Derek…” The Sheriff said shaking Derek’s hand rather firmly and looking at him in an appraising manner.

“Pleased to meet you sir.” Derek replied nervously. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Derek, this one never shuts up about you.” Sheriff said ruffling Stiles hair affectionately. 

“Daaad” Stiles whined.

“Dinners in the oven so why don’t you boys dump your stuff up in Stiles’ room and get washed up.” Sheriff said.

They were almost at the door when the Sheriff shouted “There’s not time for any funny business Stiles.”

Stiles groaned loudly.

Stiles took Derek ‘sightseeing’ around Beacon Hills. Derek loved the nature trails on the preserve and made it his routine to run there twice a day. 

They did all the traditional Christmas stuff like bake cookies, decorate the tree and ate their own bodyweight in chocolate. Stiles was ridiculously excited and it was rubbing off on Derek too. He was especially excited to see Cora again as he hadn’t seen her since the summer. They were meeting her at the airport, her flight from New York got in at 6pm. When she spotted Stiles and Derek waiting for her, she broke into a run but instead of jumping into Derek’s arms she hugged Stiles tightly first.

“Thank you for bringing my brother back to me.” She whispered in Stiles’ ear her eyes shining with tears. The she turned to Derek and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. And with the Stiles and Cora became best friends, bonding over trading embarrassing stories about Derek, much to his disgust. 

Waking up on Christmas morning snuggled next to Stiles was the best feeling in the world. He didn’t have long to enjoy it before Stiles was waking up and bouncing on the bed with excitement. Derek huffed at being pulled out of the warm bed but it was worth it to see Stiles’ and Cora’s excited faces at seeing all the presents under the tree. 

Stiles had protested loudly when the Sheriff made them have breakfast before presents. 

When it was at long last present time, Stiles was moved to tears when he unwrapped Derek’s gift. A triscale necklace. 

“I know how much you love my tattoo…” Derek shared a private smile with Stiles. 

Stiles’ gift to Derek was a watch, he had had engraved on the back ‘In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities.’ It was Stiles favourite quote and as a philosophy major he knew a lot! Derek was over the moon. Cora couldn’t stop ahhhing at their cuteness at first then finally told them to pack it is as their love was sickening!

True to his word Stiles had cooked for an army. After they had stuffed themselves silly, they retired to the living room to watch movies. Later they had more food and played board games. After quite a few drinks the sheriff proclaimed Cora was like the daughter he never had and that he already considered them the Stilinski-Hale family!

“I think you have won over my dad.” Stiles laughed shutting the door to his room later that night. 

They were both falling asleep downstairs cuddled up together on the couch. Finally they made their excuses and escaped for some time alone.

“I had such a good day, thank you. I thought I would feel sad but...” 

“But what Derek?” Stiles asked taking his hand.

“It’s such a cliché but being with you makes me feel new again.”

Stiles couldn’t find the words to answer that so he just tried to poor all his feelings into their kiss. They held each other for what seemed like hours, kissing with familiar passion but without the urgency they had become accustomed too. They finally feel asleep in each other’s arms. 

On New Year’s Eve they waved a tearful good bye to Cora at the airport. They would be returning to college themselves in a couple of days but Stiles had one last surprise up his sleeve. 

The jeep was already loaded up so they took the jeep to the highest point in Beacon Hills. There was a flat rock up there that was perfect for them to sit on and watch the New Year fireworks. Stiles had packed the trucks with blankets which they now snuggled up in. They counted down at midnight and kissed as the fireworks started. 

…

Now their Christmases were a lot busier. This year they had the Sheriff, Scott and his mom Melissa. Cora and her boyfriend Boyd and Isaac round for Christmas dinner. The talked to Erica on Skype who had decided to spend Christmas with her family, but promised she would come to visit in the new year. Stiles used the number of extra guests as an excuse to go even more mad on the cooking, this year roping Derek into being his Sous chef. Derek couldn’t be happier as he watched his family tucking into dinner, laughing and sharing stories in their new house.


End file.
